


Papery Projectiles

by Princessstupidmf



Series: Our Pasts are a Web Connecting Us [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Don't use your homework as ammunition in war kids, Fluff, Gen, Human!Rocket, Yondu totally adopts Peter in this, based off a larger series, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessstupidmf/pseuds/Princessstupidmf
Summary: Rocket should never be bored. He is a menace when he is bored. Especially in a library where the goal is to be quiet and study. Nope. He always wants to cause a little mayhem.





	Papery Projectiles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off what is a very extensive modern au that I have been maniacally working on for the past three hours. This piece is pretty much just a light-hearted introduction to a very dramatic setting. Because I can't make anything 100% light-hearted. I literally live off of angst and hurt/comfort so what can you expect? Also my first marvel fic ever . . .

Rocket slumped over the library table, groaning as he had been for the past hour, making it hard for the rest of the study group to focus. The other Guardians (as so jokingly named by Peter), peered up at him for a moment and all sharing a look before returning to their work. Rocket glared at all of them. Who were they to think that they could just ignore him when he was so obviously bored. He may be small (and totally not sensitive about his height), but he would be damned if he wasn’t getting the attention he deserved.

He sighed loudly, blowing out a puff of air which shifted some of Gamora’s notes over Nebula’s. The shaved woman fixed him with a cold stare as she pushed the notes back as if they were some vermin that was too distasteful to touch. If Gamora was bothered by her sister’s reaction, she did not openly display it. She continued to study as if nothing had happened, seemingly intent on her Application of Laws book. Rocket rolled his eyes at the lack of reaction.

He turned his attention toward Peter, who was helping Drax through some physics homework. It was strange to the group that someone with so little maturity could be as patient as he was when teaching. He would carefully explain the theories behind the presented problem and confirm the steps through it as Drax presented them. If something where not understood by the other man, he would write an example on a scrap of paper, walking Drax through the step with it before he tried it with his own exercise. Everyone was sure that Peter had work of his own that he should have been doing, but none of them commented so because they would not be able to get him to work anyway. He seemed to have difficulty focusing on it when surrounded by others.

Rocket was still bored though, and he could not stop himself before kicking out under the table at Drax. He felt his foot connect with the beef head’s shin and was given confirmation when he received a glare from his target. Instead of getting the expected reaction though, Drax just pushed his chair back until he was out of Rocket’s reach. He then diligently returned to his work, and asked Peter a question about a different step of the problem.

Mantis was out of his reach to do anything to catch her attention, and Rocket would not be able to get a rise out of her anyway. She had an extremely nonconfrontational demeanor, and he had never seen her mad at anyone in the nearly two years of knowing her. She was extremely focused on the case study for her social and economic justice course, and Rocket doubted that he could even tear her attention away from it. Groot would never rise to any bait either, being, for all intents and purpose, a gentle giant. If Rocket where to try, he would just receive that disappointed stare which had a way of just making him feel weird and twisty on the inside.

That left the final target.

Peter Udonta.

Son of what was probably a mercenary, and extremely and stupidly intelligent. However, he was equally immature and easy to rile. Not only was it easy to get a rise out of the man, Peter also had a way of dragging everyone else into the conflict along with him. A perfect target for Rocket to ease his boredom with. And perhaps cause a little bit of mayhem.

Nobody so much as glanced his way when he loudly crumpled the paper into a tight ball, but it sure caught their attention when it went sailing across the table and hit his target straight in the nose. A small ‘ow’ and a glare later, and the ball was flying back much quicker than it went, striking Rocket on his forehead.

“What the hell, man?” _Got him._

“What the hell!? You started-,” He was cut off when he was struck in the neck with another papery projectile, “Dude! I was talking!”

“Yeah and I ain’t listenin’,” Rocket leaned back in his seat, comfortable as he folded his hands behind his head.

Peter let out a low growl and threw another ball, but his aim was off and managed to get Gamora on the cheek with it. Everyone had already lost their focus on their work and had been watching the exchange in fascination. Now, they all held their breath as Gamora calmly eyed the crumpled paper resting in from of her. She picked up between two fingers, examining it as if it were a particularly interesting insect before flicking it at Peter. Everyone stared at each other in shocked silence for a few moments.

It was broken by Drax’s hearty laughter. He was practically shaking in his seat with it as he crumpled up his own paper, not even caring that it was part of his homework, He chucked it across the table at Groot, making the large man jerk back a bit. That was all it took for the entire table, save Nebula, to start gathering their ammunition and scrambling from their table. Homework turned weapons flew back and forth through the open study area as the group scattered. Peter ended up on an unoccupied table, cackling wildly as he barraged his friends. Gamora had climbed a bookshelf at one point, while Groot and Drax took every hit and threw it right back. Rocket dodged as many of the projectiles as he could while throwing even more.

“Come on Petey!! Ya can’t even touch me!” Rocket danced in front of the taller man, and his taunting was effective. Peter’s aim was shoddy as he laughed at Rocket’s ridiculous display, which left him open to an attack from Groot and Drax, who had teamed up at one point.

“No fair guys! You’re teaming up!”

Drax’s laughter was deep and loud from his belly. “Don’t they say that in war, all is fair?”

Peter rolled his eyes and ducked under a table for cover. He was vaguely aware of Mantis’ loud awkward laughter as she pointed at them. Her amusement was clear, but she was soon dragged into the conflict when Drax nailed her in the neck. Nebula just let any projectiles bounce off of her, as she sat tense with her arms crossed and teeth clenched.

“You guys are a bunch of idiots.”

“Don’t get mad at us because you have a literal log stuck up your ass!” Rocket shot back.

“I’m mad because you are acting like children!”

“That’s what makes this fun!” Peter was still laughing like a maniac, and even more so after he managed to hit Gamora. He was pretty impressed with himself because she had started to jump from shelf to shelf. On the other hand, Nebula just returned to grumbling to herself.

The paper war continued on for some time, but it was quickly put to a stop when the library emerged from the bookstacks with a withering glare. A harsh shout of “Enough!” was all it took to gain their attention.

She was a small woman that stood with her hands on her hips. She seemed thoroughly frustrated and ready to throw anyone’s shit back at them. She pointed towards the door, “Gather you stuff and get out of my library.”

Everyone except Rocket and Nebula had the decency to look guilty as they quickly shoved their items into their bags, more upset that their fun was over than the fact that they had been kicked out of the library. As they trudged out they were followed with, “And don’t come back until you learn how to behave in a library!”

Nebula glared at all of them, “Nice going assholes.”

She pushed past Peter and walked away towards the dorms. More likely than not, she was going to continue her studies. They all ignored her in favor of instead grinning at each other like idiots. Rocket figured that getting kicked from the library was way better than being stuck in there bored to tears and it seemed his cobbled group of friends seemed to think so as well.


End file.
